The present invention relates to inter-system document processing configuration. More particularly, the present invention relates to programmatic self-learning of inter-system document processing configurations.
Many different standards exist for formatting data within documents that are used to perform electronic data interchange (EDI). The different standards include, among others, Accredited Standards Committee X12 (ASC X12); United Nations/Electronic Data Interchange for Administration, Commerce, and Transportation (UN/EDIFACT); Health Level 7 (HL7); Society of Worldwide Interbank Financial Telecommunication (SWIFT); and Association for Cooperative Operations Research and Development (ACORD).